Historias de un Shukaku
by Miss Joujou
Summary: Hola! Soy Yo el GRAN SHUKAKU! tras años de ausencia he decidido dedicarme a la expresión literaria y espero que disfruten lo que he escrito desde mi corazón arenoso para ustedes mi amado público! disfruten ...
1. Por lo menos sonríe

_**Historias de un Shukaku**_

**Capítulo 1: Por lo menos sonríe **

Visitantes de la página, amigos de por allí y especialmente mis lectores comprrrometidos!

Después de mucho pensarlo (hmm tal vez ayer) decidí comenzar a publicar un fic que tenía por allí … este no es romántico, no, quiero dejar todo ese amor para una sorpresa que les daré más adelante o tal vez noo muajjaja... es importantísimo decirles que algunas partes de este fic serán de algunos textos de por alli XD… espero que lo disfruten… comenzamos ?

IMPORTANTE! - ( lo que va en parentesis son acotaciones de todo tipo )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oye, te digo ahorita, que si no quieres leer esto porque no te interesa…. ME DA IGUAL!

Vamos deja de mirar la pantalla! despega tu gran trasero de ese lugar y vete! ni te molestes en leer otro poco... porque sigues leyendo! Mmm parece que cambiaste de opinión REALMENTE quieres leer esto….aunque sea algo escrito por mi? El Shukaku?

BIEN! ya sabes que hacer...

Habia una vez un niño raro, no era yo porque yo estaba adentro de ese niño raro …ahora que lo pienso yo debería ser el protagonista de la historia y no contar la historia de ese niño raro de pelo rojo que le gusta jugar con arena y que le gusta a ustedes peeero si no cuento la historia se decepcionaran, en especial sus fans femeninas...muajaja bueno adiosin booobs!

FIN de la historia del niño raro_(sileeeencio)

(...)

Tomar el lápiz nunca me había sido tan difícil...no puedo creer lo fuertes que son sus fans, que gran dolor de espalda! AAH como duele mi ojo y mi bracito y mi cabeza!... si es que tengo, nunca imagine que ellas me harían tanto daño si no continuaba esta cosa. Siento que me espian y vigilan que mi lápiz toque el papel NO LAS HARÉ ESPERAR! TT-TT ( ¬_¬ mas te vale! )

Como iba diciendo no me llevaba bien con ese que llaman Gaara, era muy raro y muy serio, no era el centro de atención que todos imaginamos, NO, el era temido por todos, no servia para las fiestas, aún no sirve para ellas, es muy aburrido, aún asi tuve que estar casi toda mi vida dentro de él. La alegría más grande que he experimentado fue cuando me sacaron de su interior. Me acabo de acordar de una conversación con el. Si niños y niñas nosotros intercambiábamos algunas palabras, aunque mi gran propósito era molestarlo un poco, asi me alegraba, no obstante lo protegía como una madre pero una enorme, con cara de mapache y maligna ¡ y que también le hacía daño y le daba malos consejos!, jajaja soy un artista.( no lo creo )

Una conversación en particular surgió en un día tranquilo y normal en que él había matado una multitud de ninjas y con un tono irónico pregunte:

-Como está usted?

-Muy mal

-Lo comprendo

-No necesito que me comprendan

-Voy a tratar de no comprenderlo

-No trates nada conmigo

-Es por ayudarlo

-No necesito ayuda

-No lo ayudo

-A caso no merezco ayuda?

-Si, pero usted no quiere que lo ayude

-¿Qué te importa si quiero o no quiero?

-¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

-En nada

Como ven es muy dificil intentar hablar con alguien asi de terco y raro! y saben? En un momento pense que era punk, emo o algo por el estilo y más tarde descubrí que solo estaba un poco enojado, bueno… muuuy enojado.( contigo a su lado yo también estaría asi! )

Repito que si no quieres leer mi historia o si en este punto te aburriste...no te obligo a leerla, pero si a q no leas si no te gusta!

Muy bien si has decidido sabiamente... supongo que sabiamente, yo no soy un ser muy letrado, no puedo decir nada al respecto, talvez hasta tenga más problemas que ese niño quién ya es todo un Kazekage, o sea que es alguien y yo no ¬_¬

Pero si la historia se publicó en esto es porque tuve algo de éxito! TRES HURRA POR MI! (sonidos de grillos cri cri cri cri) oh! rayos. Por lo menos se que hay alguien leyendo esto, cierto? (sonido del aullido de un lobo sobre una desolada colina auuu auau) AAH! que injusto, por mi parte, Yo el Gran Shukaku! seguire escribiendo mi obra maestra!

En mi vida fuera de las murallas de la aldea y también fuera del cuerpo de Gaara me lucía frente a las cámaras, en esos momentos debía admitir que yo era el cerebro del grupo y qe yo era quién le daba todo su poder, ganas de matar y odio... mi idea era crear un personaje, pero tuve demasiado éxito…verán, los medios solo hablaban de él yo ya estaba en segundo plano, ni siquiera en segundo plano fui uno de los últimos en el ranking de la serie, por lo menos le ganaba a Matsuri...y hasta ahora Gaara sigue siendo asi. De un centro de atención al que se le temía, a un centro de respeto y admiración ¡SOLO MIRENME! estoy escribiendo sobre él! ¿En qué clase de animal me he convertido? …ya se que soy una especie de animal gigante con cara de mapache ¡ pero he caído tan bajo ! Los demás monstruos se burlaran de mi ! que vergüenza! soy una vergüenza... Aunque se que podré reivindicarme en la sociedad a través de esto, O tal vez como escritor, abogado, empresario, un ingeniero en construcción especializado en arena, quién sabe!...

La serie NARUTO sigue su curso, aún me necesitan para un par de fotos pero deje la vida tras las cámaras y me dediqe a recorrer el mundo y luego de pensar comencé a escribir esto. Entenderán que NARUTO la serie, es una especie de reality show… las aldeas más importantes aceptaron ser filmadas día y noche para hacer una gran programa...no más rodeos, continuemos.

Gaara del Desierto, un niño raro que solo entendía mi amor por hacer daño a la gente, desgraciadamente cambió y se hizo más optimista no alegre solo optimista, todo por ese niño raro, no Gaara, el otro niño raro y rubio que lo hizo cambiar, ese que tenía palabras repetidas DE VERAS! y que estaba traumado con la amistad, su monstruo interno era mi amigo, todavía me acuerdo de ese, el Kyuubi, nunca supe como podía vivir con tantas colas, no le molestaban, pero por mi parte, no podría llevar tantas colas conmigo, seguramente porque soy gordito y hermoso (si claro)

Me temo que me tengo que despedir, No lloren por mi! ( eso hacemos aaah lloramos por Gaara pobrecito! tanto que te soporto! ) en el próximo capítulo imagenes inéditas de mi! ( noooo! ) esta bien esta bien contaré mi historia desde el principio ya que hoy no se que escribi vaya…no se como terminar este capitulo haber que tal si di..digo a..adio...ZZZZZZZ

^w^

(...)

HO! HOOOOOOOOLA! Aquí Miss Jouojou! espero haber sacado una sonrisa, y también espero sus preciados comentarios o reviews!

Creo que el Shukaku tiene mucho que decirnos, es muy profundo sabían?

un abrazo graaaande y gracias por leer!


	2. ¿Sigues allí?

Fan Fiction: Historias de un Shukaku

Capítulo 2: ¿Sigues alli?

IMPORTANTE! - ( lo que va en parentesis son acotaciones de todo tipo )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos! como saben soy el queridísimo Shukaku, el más bello y gracioso de los bijus ( silencio…y alguién tosiendo )

Supongo que leiste el capítulo anterior. Pues en lo que a mi concierne no me acuerdo de nada, excepto de mi fractura en el lumbago, ohhh esas fans si que eran fuertes!

El día en que conocí mi casa, fue nada más ni nada menos que el día más triste de mi vida, estaba causando problemas tranquilamente cuando una vieja , cómo era que se llamaba? Era algo con salchicha o arcilla o más bien algo con cuchillo ( Chiyo idiota! se llamaba Chiyo! ) oh si Chiyo! bien esa vieja... ( , te estoy escuchando granuja y tengo una pala que no dudare en usar! ) ella me encerro dentro del niño raro ( AHH deja de decirle niño raro a Gaara! ) y su madre se enojo conmigo me temo que murio después de eso; en la vida real es una de las gerentes de la revista ArenaS, me pregunto porque decían que ella estaba en la arena YO fui la verdadera madre de ese ojeroso!

Una pequeña acotación sus ojeras negras eran porque le hablaba las 24 horas del día, debía estar atento a que no bajara su guardia y además era divertidísimo verlo irritado!...Después de que me fui de su cuerpo, se pinto sus ojos como un egipcio, no se veía tan mal ! ( O_o que cosas estás diciendo granujaaa?) OYE! En la actualidad estoy casado con Paris Gilton! (escribí Gilton para no pagar derechos de autor )

Nadie quería al pelirojo, era muuuuuuuuuy pequeño para ser tan odiado y fue cuando le hable por primera vez :

- Todo el mundo se pelea excepto nosotros

- Es cierto ¿que podemos hacer para evitarlo?

- Muy fácil pones tu carita hacia mi y yo te doy una bofetada entonces te enojas y nos peleamos!

- Bravo he comprendido!

- Comencemos!

Al principio pensé que sería fácil pero después me acorde que involuntariamente lo protegía, ya que soy una buena madre, entonces le dije que era más fácil hacerle daño a los demás porque ellos no notaban su existencia y así empezó a matar, que buenos tiempos…

( estupido! ) El punto es que funcionó, se hizo muy conocido y fuerte! Y fue cuando llego el tarado de Naruto Uzumaki, de veras! de veras! ramen y más ramen...mmm tengo hambre, como sea! ese niño doblemente NO triple NO cuatru NOOOO miles de veces más raro que Gaara , lo cambio! y sin darme cuenta, ya era un niño responsable, más aburrido y después como todos sabemos se hizo kage...

Aqui va mi sorpresa amigos y amigas, me estoy dirigiendo a Sunakagure! Aún no se si me recibirán como pienso ( tampoco lo creo ) debo aprovechar que las cámaras están con Naruto y no aquí...oh vaya allá están las murallas y allí esta Baki ! vaya tanto tiempo que no lo veía! y también veo a Kankuro! y... ahora hay mas ninjas! y veo unos puntitos de metal acercándose a mi...AUCH! aaaaaahh aaaauuuuuuu NOOOO! x_x

No se como tuve tiempo de escribir mis exclamaciones de dolor, por fortuna estoy aqui con Gaara, el Kazekage, quien a aceptado mi entrevista!

- como ves querido estoy escribiendo sobre ti, eres mi gran personaje y con tu historia ganaré millones!

- (serio) Primero que todo no he aceptado ninguna entrevista y además estoy aqui para sacarte de mi aldea...

- Bueno ya estoy escribiendo esto, asi que dime ¿que piensas de mi?

- ... (con mirada asesina)

- Jejejeje, Me hubiese gustado traerte algún presente. Qué son esos gemidos?

- no puede ser! Kankuro! (el Shukaku lo aplastaba con su enorme trasero)

- Ups, como estas? tanto tiempo!

- Deberías tomar un baño! cmo t atreves a presentart aki! - reclama el hermano del kage

- vaya sabía que no me querían, bueno Gaara dime algo, aunque sea para tus fans !

- Eh...bien. Hola a todos(as) espero que...(El Shukaku le entrega un papel y el lo lee) espero que amen al Shukaku tanto como yo y que comenten y compren todos sus libros en las tiendas más cercanas o en ...¬_¬?

- Oh Gaara haces que me sonrroje! Bueno si insistes, mis libros son: Arena arenosa, Arena movedisa, Shukaku XXX y en último lugar, el libro que estoy escribiendo ahora, Historias de un Shukaku!

- Me engañaste... no quiero comprar nada y tampoco me agradas

- aah , cambiemos de tema...Te gusta ser actor y a la vez ser un verdadero Kazekage?

- (serio) no

- Jajaja...ja...que me dices de Karura y de Chiyo?

- Buenas actrices, escuche q mi madre trabaja en una revista y q Chiyo es modelo para Playman (insisto en no querer pagar derechos de autor ^.^ )

- Que mujer! y dime algún amor? como esta el corazón? que tal Matsuri?

- Matsuri? quien es ella?...aaah! ya me acuerdo esa inmadura y loca...prefiero estar solo por ahora...quien sabe ...ESPERA UN SEGUNDO! porque hablo de estas cosas contigo?

- Escuche que Matsuri, luego de obtener el último lugar en el ranking, se interno en una clínica siquiátrica en el…el Manicomio… locos por la arena!

- (indiferente) ya se que es un lugar de locos...Bien eso es todo?

- ese es el nombre del manicomio…y tooodo depende de lo que quieran tus fans! asi que me quedare a dormir aqui!

- Sabes que aún estamos fuera de las murallas cierto?...

- No quepo allí adentro me quedare aquí

- Adiós... raro

NO SOY RARO! ¬_¬... aah como ha crecido! ^_^ ! quiero llorar! Como vieron amigos y amigas en nuestro próximo capítulo sabrán más de Gaara y Yo, el magnífico Shukaku, continuaré mi entrevista y VAMOS COMENTEN! Dígame tooodo lo que le quieran preguntar o decir a Gaara! Solo comuníquense con mi manager … Y lo verán en unas pocas semanas más!

Y ahoraa… solo puedo decirle..les A.. .adiii adiooooz uwu

RINCON DE LA LOCAAAAAA

... hehehe hoooola! :B


	3. Un poco de la verdad al descubierto

_**Historias de un Shukaku**_

**Capítulo 3: Un poco de la verdad al descubierto**

IMPORTANTE! - ( lo que va en parentesis son acotaciones de todo tipo )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola a todos! Soy yo, nuevamente, JAJAJA El Shukaku de la Arena, su más grande amigo y enemigo! JA JA JA JA

En el último capítulo les prometí continuar con mi entrevista y eso es exactamente lo que planeaba hacer JA JA JA… Verán, estoy atrapado en una tormenta de arena y me hace cosquillas! … A pesar de la poca visibilidad veo a Gaara acercándose! Y la tormenta de arena se aleja ¡me ha salvado!

- Gracias Gaara te quiero mucho (pone una cara de cachorro muy tierna)

- Preferiría que tú me dijeras Kazekage (creo que la ternura no lo afectó)

- Comencemos con la entrevista…Primera pregunta ¿Soy sexy?...

- ¿Es una broma?

- Entonces sí lo soy GRRRRR… bueno chicas mi número es 131369XXX

- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

- Yo hago las preguntas aquí niñito, tú sólo eres el entrevistado

- Te mataré

- (se arrodilla suplicante) lo siento lo siento! ten! un cactus es pequeño y necesita de tu amor! (Gaara lo recibe) ¿me perdonas?

- … (desvía la mirada) bueno

- Sabía que te gustaban los cactus…Aquí empieza la ENTREVISTA! Pregunta número 1… (música de suspenso de ¿quién quiere ser millonario?) ¿Te gusta el agua?

- depende

-¿DEPENDE? Explícate querido!

- Ver agua me agrada, tomar agua me gusta, es refrescante, pero mojarme no me gusta…la arena se humedece, pesa mucho y se vuelve como una pasta oscura

- A caso no te bañas?

- ¬_¬ claro que me baño…sólo tengo ese problema cuando llueve fuertemente o me lanzan agua de alguna manera (Shukaku lo mira con cara de no entender… muy tonto para entenderlo rápidamente) … sí puedo sacar mi escudo de arena, no es permanente…

-¡Pregunta número 2! (música de suspenso) ¿Eres un buen matemático?

- ¿Pueden callar esa música? ¬_¬…eso creo, aunque prefiero leer.

- Haber, haber ¿Te molesta tener ojeras?

- No, ya no tengo ojeras. Mis ojos están pintados.

- Todo un egipcio!

- Eh ... sí eso creo

- Eeeh….¡OH SI! Mi manager me tiene unas preguntas de tus fans!(las saca de un portafolio…mmm de donde lo habrá sacado?)

- Encantado de responder

- ¿Soy sexy? (ESA NO ES NUESTRA PREGUNTA IDIOTA!) ehh si…¿Te pesa mucho esa calabaza?

- No, Por qué habría de pesarme?... ahh la arena cierto? (Shukaku asiente con su cabeza) Verán, uno se acostumbra, además hago mucho ejercicio… ahora que lo pienso antes me pesaba más.

- De quién sería la culpa no?

- Shukaku…¡¿TU HACIAS LA CALABAZA MAS PESADA?

- Tal vez si, tal vez no …sólo tú sabes! AAAAAAAHH! (grita femeninamente)

- ¿Qué te pasa? (mira a su alrededor y sólo siente la presencia de alguien atrás de él)

- (es una mujer casi irreconocible y poco aseada) GAARA SENSEI! Soy yooo

- AAAAAAH? Matsuri? No estabas en el lugar "Locos por la Arena" ? (Matsuri está usando una camisa de fuerza, partes de su cabeza están calvas, y huele a puré de papas)

En ese momento trágico y de confusión, yo el gran Shukaku, no podía permitir que la entrevista fuese estorbada por culpa de una mujer que escapó del manicomio, entonces me levante y decidí introducirla, como si fuese un estelar, sin embargo, se me salió de las manos literalmente… al extender mi brazo para saludarla la golpee con tal magnitud que salió volando como el Equipo Rokket (sin derechos de autor suficientes XD )

- Shukaku…¡GRACIAS!

- No fue mi intención ¡en serio!

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, no obstante, desapareció tan rápido como llego. Me pregunto por qué el ver saltar de alegría a otro no le produce felicidad…

- Detente! Estas causando un terremoto! (lo detiene con su arena)

- uuh… ya veo umm ¿puedes soltarme Gaarasito?

- ¬_¬ VETE

Y es así como partí lejos, muy lejos…ya estaba a muchos kilómetros, millas, centímetros, pulgaadas de el Kazekage.

-SHUKAKU! POR QUE AÚN NO TE VAS?

- Aah espera un poco estoy escribiendo algo importante, A AA AAAAAA AAAAAA AAAAAA AAAA AAAAA AAAAAAA AAAAAAAH HHH HHHHHHHH

Queridos lectores, aún no toco el suelo puesto que el Kazekage me ha otorgado el placer de volar…Desde el lugar en que me encuentro ya casi no se ve nada de Sunna, su golpe aún palpita en mi ser, en mi retaguardia…oh me preparare para el aterrizaje ¡ALLA VOOY!

- ¿Qué significa esto?

- Mi guarida!(un chico de espaldas llora inconsolablemente)

- ooh y tú quién eres?

- No es eso obvio?...mírame! (el chico malo de la historia Madara! A CORRER! Donde Gaara jijiji)

- Capa negra, nubes rojas, máscara fea…no no tengo idea quién o qué eres

- Soy Madara Uchija la cara más oscura de Akatsuki

- Yo no diría cara…o por lo menos es una cara anaranjada no?...Sabes se me antojo algo de comida, entre los escombros hay algo para comer?

- Te daré comida si me ayudas a reconstruir mi guarida

- Le tienes un nombre?

- No se me ha ocurrido

- Ponle "La guarida del Shukaku"! SII? Es el mejor que se te podría ocurrir

- No

Ahora comienza una nueva aventura… o quizás no, sólo sé que mi camino tropezó con el de Madara y muy pronto veremos que pasará…su risa maligna significará algo? Bueeeno yo dormiré aquí AADIIDIIIOZZZZZZZ

- AAAH! SHUKAKU ME APLASTAS DESPIERTA!

**RINCÓN DE LA LOCA Miss Jouojou!**

**AYYAYAYAYYY ojalá hallan sido resolvidas sus interrogantes! espero verlos muy pronto! sigan leyendo! o si no le diré al shukaku q los aplaste! jajaj broma XD porfavor comenten! :3**


	4. ¡ñam ñam galletitas!

_**Historias de un Shukaku**_

**Capítulo 4: ñam ñam galletitas!**

IMPORTANTE! - ( lo que va en parentesis son acotaciones de todo tipo )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AAH! Tengo tutooo! sueñooo! sueñitoooh! Pero debo continuar, ya que ahora he vuelto a mi libro y se pone emocionante queridos lectores! Sí, como ya saben estoy en "La guarida del Shukaku" (nunca le pondré así, bestia obesa! ¬_¬) AH ¡Madara! ¡Déjame escribir!… como iba diciendo…digo, escribiendo…en fin… aquí en la guarida que trato de construir con legos de arena, porque como saben la destruí sin querer, comienzo mi nueva y peligrosa aventura, junto con el villano de la historia… El enmascarado MAD-ARA

- Shukaku…

-si Madara-saaama? (se inclina)

- ten otra galletita

- Huurraa y esta tiene forma de animaliiito! ^o^

- ahora sigue re-construyendo y te daré más, y si me ayudas a dominar el mundo te doy el paquete entero

¡Caracoles!…¡ese hombre es muy convincente! ¡Un paquete entero y delicioso! Es imposible resistirse… hmm, ahora que me acuerdo dijo que debía ayudarle a dominar el mundo… que peligroso y macabro… ¿¡y por unas galletitas! ¡LO HARÉ!

- ¡Madaaaraaasitooo! He terminado

- que bien, que bien… no me digas así

- ¿Madarito?

- no

- ¿Madara-samasito?

- NOO (saca una gran pala y golpea al Shukaku)

AUUUU AUUU AUUUUUUUUUUUU

Ese lobo no ha parado de aullar me tiene los nervios de punta ¡no puedo escribir! ¡Ni siquiera el tonto de Gaara era tan molestoso! ( Shukakuuuu no le digas así a nuestro amado es más listo que tú! ) … Es cierto, después de todo no creo que tentarlo con galletitas sea tan fácil, tal vez si con un pequeño cactus, oh como los quería…¡OH! ¡Escucho voces!

- Con el Shukaku de nuestro lado, y estas galletas al otro lado ganaremos la guerra

- ¿En serio El Graaan Shukaku es tan idiota? (era la voz de Zetsu)

- Ni te lo imaginas

- Me gustó su trabajo con legos de arena (dijo Deidara)

Estaba espiando al grupo Akatsuki, hablaban de mí, y seguían hablando de cosas, como destrucción, bombas, guerra, golpes y fiestas locas y fuera de control. Y ¿Por qué no me invitaron a su conversación? … decidí, entrar sigilosamente

- Shukaku, no debes estar espiándonos así, a caso no quieres más galletas?

¡Ohh que sufrimiento! si no fuera por las galletas, por esas pequeñas galletas, deliciosas y pequeñas… no tendría este problema.

AUUUUU AUUUU AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

¡CALLATÉ! LOBO DEL DEMONIO! …mmm del demonio, eso me acuerda al kyuubi… y sus colas esponjosas, aunque realmente sea un zorro, en fin, no podría vivir con ellas…RIING …RIIIING….oh no sabía que tenía teléfono ¡RAYOS! Esta atrapado entre mi grasa arenosa... ¡aquí está! Mmm es bastante pequeño…

- ¿Aló? Habla con el GRAN Shukaku

- Hola Shukaku, soy tu manager

- ¡Maijo! Mi amada Maijo ¡A quien nunca he visto en persona!

- Emm si como quieras, necesito tu libro listo lo más pronto posible, me han confirmado que te cancelarán por las bajas ventas que ha habido de tus libros…

Esto cada vez se hacía más y más serio, mi colita temblaba de miedo, mis fans ya no me querían, y Gaara el raro, tampoco u_u . Los problemas crecían, ya no tenía ganas de continuar escribiendo estaba depresivo y sin galletitas…

- Shukaku deja de pensar para tus adentros! No me hagas gastar tanto dinero por teléfono! Bien, bien, no te preocupes se me ocurrirá que hacer, creo.

- Gracias Maijo, tu siempre tan linda!

- …

- Hola?

- eeh….bueno aléjate de las malas influencias, adiós

Colgó, y me dejó un poco más tranquilo…"aléjate de las malas influencias" ¿qué significaría eso? …Extrañamente se escucha reggueaeton, si es que se escribe así, dentro de la guarida… OH _Daddy Yankii_ me está diciendo algo! Es eso lo que debo hacer?

"_**ven **__**aquí rápido, ven aquí rápido! Es un llamado de emergencia neneee"**_

¡ALLÁ VOOOY!

UHH una galletita! ^.^ !- Después de comerla corrí! Y corrí! Pero eso causa que la tierra tiemble por eso, en realidad, me fui en auto… una especie de auto de arena ¿Adivinan donde voy? ( Sii donde Gaara! )... ah? Donde Gaara? Vaya, suena mejor que ir donde _Paris Gilton_ como pensaba…

- Toc Toc

- ¿Shukaku? ¿Qué haces aquí? (dijo el pelirojo)

- te necesito

- ¿Sabes lo extraño que sonó eso?

- hmm tal vez

Así le conté todo a Gaara, el me miraba riéndose en mi cara (yo también me reiría n_n estás loco) entonces, me dio dos palmadas amigables en mi cabeza y me dijo sonriendo que estaba muy bien lo que había hecho, yo sólo pude decirle que se lo debía a_ Daddy Yankii_… y a mi manager…De un segundo a otro todo se nubló, y desperté junto a Madara… ¿¡QUÉ ESTA PASANDO!

- Te drogue con la última galletita que encontraste

- ¿Todo fue un sueño?

- Si, ¿pensabas que Gaara se reiría?

- ¡¿Espiaste en mis sueños?

- Tu hablabas en voz alta imitando todas las voces… parecías un loco… No obstante eso no es lo peor, descubrí que tienes una naturaleza amable y que aunque haya sido en sueños le dirías a Gaara todo lo que ha pasado! ¡NO TE DARÉ MÁS GALLETAS!

Nooooooooooo! Nooo NO! nooooooooooooooooooo (baja su cabezota indignado de sí mismo)

Ahora veo la verdad, no sé cómo continuaré con mi historia, me dieron unos pocos minutos antes de tirar este libro a la basura, necesito que me rescaten, que me ayuden…si alguien encuentra este libro por favor, que siga escribiendo absolutamente tooodo… y mi gran consejo NO CAIGAN POR GALLETITAS!

CONTINUARÁ a…adi…adiozzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Siga escribiendo aquí, incluyendo sus pensamientos y lo que se le ocurra, saludos del Gran Shukaku_…

…mmm aún no me quitan mi libr_ (silencio...muuucho silencio)

**Rincón de la locaaaaaaaa :D**

AIIIIIIIIIII SHUKAKU! HAY QUE SALVARTE! O PERDERÉ DINERO! Nos vemos el próximo capítulo! Yo como Maijo he entrado en la historia! Vamos a ver qué ocurre más adelante! siempre que ustedes quieran... verán, **NECESITO REVIEWS, **un mínimo de dos reviews para continuar o si no realmente pensaré que esta historia no vale la pena :'0 ... GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSIÓN! UN ABRAZO! :D


	5. Un libro sin su dueño

**Historias de un Shukaku**

**Capítulo 5: Un libro sin su dueño**

IMPORTANTE! - ( lo que va en paréntesis son acotaciones de todo tipo )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ohh! Pero que me encontré! El libro del Shukaku! (acotación, siempre que menciones mi nombre debes poner el Gran Shuaku, ok? ) si eso… Hurra! ¬_¬ le pido a ese monstruo que termine su libro y lo secuestran, y para peor me encuentro con su libro para saber que debo continuarlo, que fastidio! (hmm eso lo diría Shikamaru) … Como sea, es muy raro, escribir cada cosa que se me pasa por la cabeza, con razón este animalucho ha vendido tan poco, vaya! La "asociación de managers sin remedio" tenía razón, moriré de hambre como su manager…

AHHHG! No quiero seguir caminando que calor! No me gusta el desierto! Y menos cuando estoy con mis vestiduras de ejecutiva … Además ¿Con quién debo ir ahora ? (con Gaaara nuestro amadooo Gaaara! ) Que! No puedo hacer un viaje tan largo, necesito seguir con mis otros trabajos, ya sé!

RIING RIING

- Aquí hay teléfono?- se preguntaba Gaara desde su oficina…

- Hola! Hola! Soy la Manager del Shukaku, y necesito urgentemente encontrarlo, lo han secuestrado!

- No me interesa señorita

- Vamos Kazekage! No se ponga así! Esto es muuuy importante, lo estaré esperando a unos 200 kilómetros de Sunna

- ¿AHH?

Bueno, ya le colgué! No me queda mucho dinero y debo hacer muchas otras llamadas… AJAA! Esa nube de polvo seguramente es de mi nuevo cliente Gaara, soy una chica ocupada pero veo el talento cuando se aproxima… eso me ocurrió con el Gran Shukaku, ooh el era un pequeño pero enorme mapache arenoso con ganas de ser reconocido, no podía hacer más que ayudarlo!

- Disculpe, usted es la manager del Shukaku?

- Sí, y usted debe ser el Kazekage, he aquí el libro del Shukaku, las instrucciones las dejó en el capítulo anterior, cualquier problema llámeme, soy fácil de contactar!

- Sabes por dónde regresar?

- Mmmm no lo he considerado, sólo camine hasta el punto en que veía Sunna… QUE HACES?

- Te tomo en mis brazos para llevarte sana y salva

Esto me molesta! No soy la típica mujer que le guste que la lleven! Soy una ejecutiva! Nada de princesita! El tiempo es dinero! Y el dinero es! Es! Es algo que nos sirve mucho! Debo trabajar! Trabajar!

Por suerte no tuve que aguantarlo por mucho, y volví a estar activa! Sii ACCIÓN!

Gracias por traerme futuro cliente! ;D …( siga escribiendo aquí abajo! )

Hola, mucho gusto soy el Kazekage… Si ahora me toca escribir, será difícil, no estoy acostumbrado…Según leí, lo que le ocurrió al Shukaku es muy importante para mí , y es mi deber tomar en mis manos este problema.

No puede ser que deba seguir escribiendo ¿¡Realmente debo escribirlo toodo! (eso me temo, por favor no te enojes) Espero que no salga entre los autores del libro … que vergüenza me da pensarlo…

Y ahora qué? Soy muy pensativo, y … que es eso?

- Kyaaa Gaaaraaaa samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

- esto no se ve bien

Entonces comenzó una gran persecución, muchas de las mujeres que me admiran salieron precipitadamente a mi encuentro, tristemente no fue mi intención lo que les ocurrió después…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH AYUUDA! AHHHHHHHH EL DOOLOOR! NOOO!

- ups

Veamos, sólo levante mi mano e impulse la arena hacia ellas, todo aquello fue un acto involuntario, no quería hacerlas volar ni chocar contra el muro de arena que hice después…todo fue un acto que no premeditado, espero que no hayan terminado heridas.

¡Qué más da! Debo escribirlo todo…¡Se lo merecían! Ya sé que sienten algo por mí, pero deberían darme un poco de espacio, no soy el único hombre del mundo! Parecieran unas mujeres trastornadas! … uff, lo siento mucho, a veces exploto sin querer… si tan sólo no te hubieran secuestrado Shukaku

RIIING RIIING ¿y ahora qué? ¿tengo celular?

- Diga

- Hola! Hola!

- Adivinaré

- No me gustan los juegos, me quitan el poco tiempo que tengo, ya sabes que soy yo La gran manager del Shukaku

- aaah yy…

- Necesito ayuda Gaara sama

- yyy ¿dónde estás?

- atrás de usted

Sus ojos resplandecían como estrellas, me miraba con un aire de soberbia y no paraba de sonreír, casi malévolamente…Sólo pude pensar que ella me daría más problemas.

- AJAA! He visto lo rápido que eres amado por las mujeres, eso te puede ayudar mucho en la industria de la FAMAAA!

- no gracias, yo sólo me dedico a ser el Kazekage

- Tú te lo pierdes…

Vi un objeto brillante cerca de nosotros, se acercaba con velocidad, un kunai. Para evitar que eso la lastimara…la empuje

- Auuuuuch! IDIOTA! (noo le diga asi manager del Shukakuuu) PERO se lo merece!

- Perdona, pero eso te iba a dañar

- Estas loco,! Esto no es un kunai! Fíjate bieeen!

- EH? …estas loca, si era un kunai

- NOOO JAJAJJAA…emm si… creo que un poco el que me empujaras me hizo daño, pero eso no es el punto ¿ QUIÉN ME LO HA TIRADO?

Entre los matorrales salía una horrible figura, ustedes ya la conocen, la mujer con camisa de fuerza que alguna vez fue mi alumna, Matsuri.

- Gaara mi amor ¿quién rayos es ella?

- Ella es

- La importantísima manager del Gran Shukakuuu! Y TÚ ERES OTRO GRAN POTENCIAL! ¿quieres ser famosaa?

- QUIERO A GAAARA!

Estos son las clases de problemas en que el Shukaku, el Gran Shukaku, nunca se vería envuelto, más bien nunca creo que los tendría, sin embargo yo Gaara del Desierto… umm, rayos, esto de hablar en 3era persona se me está incrustando en la cabeza, no quiero que se haga costumbre…

- Muy bien, deja de echar espuma por la boca, yo no tengo nada con Gaara, él es sólo mi cliente

- No te creo sucia arpía- gritaba Matsuri- fufufufu

- Que frase más espectacular!

- Discúlpenme chicas- tuve que interrumpir- esta pelea llegó a su fin, Manager no sabe nada del mundo ninja y tu Mats…

- CLARO QUE SI SÉ!-interrumpió la chica de las llamadas- Es un gran reality show! Y tú eres unos de sus personajes principales!

- Uhhh, eso me temo… pero

- Nada de peros! Y para tu información tengo nombre…pero para ti es confidencial… mujajaa

Ya no podía aguantar tanta presión, esto era algo muy estúpido… me encargaré del Shukaku, pero antes arrojaré este libro lo más lejos posible, está trayendo muchos problemas, así no nos distraerá más.

- Pero qué estas dicien… escribiendo? –grito la Manager, sabiendo que no puedo parar de escribir- eso es! , escribe y no te detengas, ahora la loca vendrá con nosotros y rescataremos al Shukaku!

Así otra aventura comienza, desgraciadamente… ¬¬

_**CONTINUARÁ!**_


	6. ¿Ya llegamos?

**Historias de un Shukaku**

**Capítulo ****6:** **¿ya ****llegamos?**

IMPORTANTE! - ( lo que va en paréntesis son acotaciones de todo tipo )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como ya leyeron en el capítulo anterior, vamos en busca del Shukaku.

Me temo que mi viaje no ha sido de lo más placentero, estoy aquí, con 2 locas, una por amor, otra por el trabajo. Ah, por cierto, el que escribe soy yo, Gaara.

Ah, sí tan sólo tuviese otro tipo de compañía, no me sentiría así de molesto.

- Ay! No somos tan molestas! Cambia eso! Ahora!

- Haber NIÑITA

- Corrección, señorita manager del Gran Shukaku para USTED! Además tengo un nombre... Y me podrá hablar por el cuando sea su representante

- Sigua soñando señorita, no necesito sus servicios

- EMM ¡¿ y por qué no me hablas a mi sensei?- chilló Matsuri…la loca

- Es porque yo n_

- Déjalo descansar – me interrumpió aquella trabajólica- debe pensar en mi oferta

- es INJUUSTO!-gritó Matsuri (pobres oídos de Gaara!TT-TT )

Si, hubiese sido, mi yo pasado, seguramente ya estarían muertas, torturadas… Ni siquiera estaría preocupado del Shukaku!

- Como cambian las cosas mi querido cliente!

- DEJA DE ESPIAR LO QUE ESCRIBO!

- Lo siento mucho, pero debo estar al tanto de lo que escribes, después de todo no es tu libro, por cierto ¿ya llegamos?

- YA LLEGAMOS?- grito nuevamente la chica que olía a puré de papas- Huuurra! Yo me bajo de aquí! ... AAAAAHHH!

Matsuri dio un brinco fuera de nuestro transporte de arena, y como ya saben, la fuerza de gravedad hizo su trabajo, realmente no me moleste en rescatarla. Aunque si hubiese sabido el escándalo que me daría después, lo hubiese hecho. Ahora que volvió a su lugar, trato de soportar sus insultos, y mi pobre cabeza empieza a explotar, no tengo tanta paciencia…

¡No puedo creer lo que acaban de ver mis ojos! Matsuri desapareció, en un breve pestañeo… Sé que no fui yo, no obstante no puedo creer que haya sido la señorita manager del Gran Shukaku ¡la hizo volar! … no con polvo de hadas, ni con radiación, ni con balas provenientes de una ametralladora calibre EX-trem 0 ¿Cómo y porqué lo hizo?

- Oh! Muy fácil, al ver que te estaba molestando tome medidas drásticas, le saque una pluma a un ave que pasaba cerca de nosotros y le hice cosquillas, se rió tan estruendosamente que volvió a caer…

- AH?

Ni siquiera yo puedo creer el instinto asesino que esa mujer posee, yo pensab-

- no la maté! – me interrumpió- borra eso!

- DEJA DE VER LO QUE ESCRIBO!

En ese instante mi arena se deshizo, me desconcentre gritándole y comenzamos a caer… y caer… y caer. Por suerte me salvé con mi arena…_me__salvé_…ups

- AHHH! Mi clienteeeee! Bájeme de aquí!

- Ah no lo sé, podría aprovechar de poner algunas condiciones

Excelente, ahora que la trabajólica manager estaba aferrada a unas ramas era mi oportunidad para imponer mis reglas…

- Primero, dejarás de hablar. Segundo, dejarás de ver lo que escribo. Tercero, me esperarás allí hasta que llegue con el Shukaku! … (silencio) ¿Por qué no respondes?

- Me dijiste que dejara de hablar!

**Nota: recordar buscar a la Señorita Manager del Gran Shukaku.**

- Espera!- grito de la profundidad de la selva aquella señorita- el que me abandones significa que ya llegamos!

- SII!- respondí colérico.

Espero no haberme equivocado, pero este es el punto en que se siente más fuerte la energía del Gran Shukaku. Camine unos pasos más y vi una guarida de legos de arena…

- AYUUUDA! AYUUUUDA!

- Ese es el Shukaku?

- AYUUUDA!

- debo apresurarme!

Fácilmente entré a la guarida, sólo removí un lego de arena e ingrese, allí estaba el Shukaku, y sentí como un grupo de personas me abrazaba. Era el grupo de Akatsuki ¿Por qué me abrazaban? … es un sentimiento entre asco y preocupación.

- Ayúdenos! No podemos soportarlo más! – me decía un hombre de cabello blanco.

- ¿Uh? y ¿qué ocurrió?

- La bestia obesa del Shukaku no ha parado de hablar – dijo Zetsu

- y se enojó porque ya no nos quedan galletas en forma de animalito! – dijo Pain

- Le intentamos dar de canela, de avena, de miel, de aserrín y de aserrán! Y Los mismísimos maderos de San Juan!- dijo uno que parecía mujer, Deidara (el idiota que le hizo daña a Gaaaraaaaaaaa! )

- Se comió a Madara, a Itachi, a Sasori, a una hormiga y a los origamis de papel de Konan! es horrible! Horrible! – dijo Kazuzu

Shukaku, tú y tus malos modales han sido suficientes para acabar con su maldad…estoy muy orgulloso de ti, esto sólo lo pensé pero en un pequeño instante el Shukaku, el Gran Shukaku se dio la vuelta y me vio…

- MI AMORRR!

Corrió hacia mí, pero por lo visto viene a buscar el libro. En fin, aquí se despide Gaara_

CONTINUARÁ!

* * *

><p><strong>RINCON DE LA LOCA DE MISS JOUJOU<strong>

Ejjejejeeeeeeeeeee vaya! Me encanta escribir del Shukaku! XD gracias a todos los que leen esta loca historia! Espero que me dejen un comentario si les ha gustado, si no les ha gustado, el 7 es el último capítulo! Así que nos vemos pronto!


	7. Tadaa! Último capítulo

**FAN FICTION: HISTORIAS DE UN SHUKAKU**

**Capítulo 7: Tadaa! Último capítulo!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todoooos! Soy Yo el más hermoso, el más famoso y el mejooor de los bijus! (sin duda vovió el Shukaku, que pena) Alégrense! Estuve pensando en ustedes! Mi fans!... Pasé por inimaginables torturas, penas y dolor! Pero mi libro ha llegado a mis garras y me ha traído nuevamente una razón por la cual vivir!

- Shukaku, puedes regurgitar a los miembros de Akatsuki que te comiste?

- Claro… WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJJ (que ascoooooo X_X)

El tener en mi estómago a personas malvadas se sentía extraño, intentaban dañarme por dentro usando toda clase de técnicas, pero yo mantuve mi hombría y estoy aquí sano y salvo, mmm estos chicos están cubiertos de arena intestinal, que desagradable! Bueno eso les pasa por meterse conmigo y no darme mis galletitas! Uuh parece que Madara quiere decir algo…

- IDIOTA! TARAADO! OBESA Y HORRIBLE CRIATURA! Nunca más en mi vida usaré a un biju tan tonto como tú! Llévatelo Gaara! Llévatelo! No quiero volver a verlo ni en pinturas abstractas!

- Descuiden ya me lo llevo… amm sigan con sus planes malvados

Yo el Gran Shukaku, llevo en uno de mis hombros a mi querido ex chiinchuriuqui (así no se escribe inculto! o! ) amm si, nunca he sido muy bueno con la ortografía, pero este es el último capítulo y ya no hay porqué enojarse conmigo! Ni siquiera Gaara está enojado! Apuesto que disfruto el venir a entregármelo!

- No opino lo mismo

- EH! Porqué miras lo que escribo!

- No sabes cómo deteste todo mi viaje para entregarte un libro de pacotilla! ¬_¬ Es más, ni siquiera creo que se venda bien, tu pobre manager no ganará nada, fue una pésima apuesta de su parte…

Lagrimas de arena corrieron por mis ojos, mi colita comenzó a bajar, mi cabeza también y lo miré con tristeza, como un cachorrito

- NO PONGAS ESA MIRADA SHUKAKU! ¬¬

- Sabía que funcionaría, soy demasiado tierno y bello!

- ¿Qué es eso?

- QUESO!

- No idiota! Fíjate bien… ¬.¬

OOH! Ya veo a lo que Gaara, el raro, se refiere, es una especie de oficina en medio de la selva! Yyyyyyyyyyy ¿quién es esa candente mujer vestida de ejecutiva? Grr, Yo el Gran Shukaku debe conquistarla!

- Hola nena! Qué tal si nos vamos a comer galletitas?

- ehh? AHH! ... QUIEN ERES?

- A caso no reconoces a tu cliente el "Graaan Shukaku"?- dijo el pelirrojo

- EL ES HORRIBLE! NO ERES EL SHUKAKU!- gritó la candente ejecutiva- hmm, pero veo que eres otro gran potencial u_u ajam encantada de conocerte

- No puedo creerlo mis métodos de seducción funcionaron!

- AHHG! Pensaste en voz alta, que asco… – me dijo Gaara- no me interesa quedarme aquí con personas…digo biju y persona tan extraños, mejor me voy a Sunna

- Oh Gaara! Mi querido futuro cliente! Qué bueno que llegaste! ^_^- hablo ella dulcemente… a EL? - Como ves ya establecí aquí otra sucursal de mis importantes agencias managerísticas!

- Señorita manager del Gran Shukaku, por favor déjeme en paz!

- ¡¿QUÉ? Tu eres Maijo! Mi manager! Primera vez que te veo en persona!

- No lo entiendo, Señorita Manager del Gran Shukaku (uff que largo es decirlo…¬.¬U) explíqueme ¿cómo es que no se conocían en persona?

- hmm muy simple… Fue un día que buscaba el número para los pedidos de pizza y encontré un nombre genial Shukaku, me inspiraba fuerza y fortuna, así que lo empecé a contactar por su celular.

- Oh si, y así yo el Gran Shukaku te envié una imagen de mí

- Debo admitir que no tienes naaaaaaada de parecido al mapache de la foto ¬_¬ - exclamó mi manager- que desgracia!

- Si, eso es cierto…pero igual tengo potencial y mucho amor que entregar

- Aaah… no lo creo…mejor me voy

- Maaaaijo! Mi manager! No me abandones! Casi termino el libro!

- Oh, cuando lo termines llámame! Debo atender a mi nueva clienta, y ver que puedo explotar en ella! jejeje

JAJAJA mireeen JAJAJA! Matsuri la loca se acerca a toda prisa! JAJAJA esta echando espuma por la boca y mira con odio a mi..A MI GRAN MANAGER! Debo hacer algo! AYIAAA!

- Ohhh! Mi otra clienta! La echaste a volar...oh bueno! aún no firmábamos el contrato n_n

- Te salve mi Maij_

- Preferiría que me dijeras Señorita manager – me interrumpió sensualmente.

- Puedes dejar de escribir cosas así de perturbadoras -dijo Gaara- la asustarás

- Gaara! Qué lindo y considerado eres! Si tan sólo fueses mi cliente! Aaaah! (suspiro romántico )… -dijo mi hermosa manager a OTRO TT_TT

- Ah…¬/¬ déjame pendiente en tu lista de clientes, por si acaso, ya sabes mi número, donde vivo y sabes que estoy disponible cuando me necesites

- No tengo más clientes que tú, por ahora… El tiempo es dinero, oro y más clientes adiós!

- EH! O_O …creo que no entendió mi indirecta ¬/¬

- Lo siento mi raro pelirrojo, sólo Yo, El Gran Shukaku está hecho para seducir y usar frases ardientessss!

Dejé a Gaara, el raro pero genial Kazekage en su aldea, y yo me fui, meditando por las arenas del desierto, leí todo lo que estaba escrito en mi libro hasta ese entonces, lo encontré fenomenal, y no me quedaba nada más que ver el cielo nostálgicamente para dar un poco de suspenso y sentimentalismo al libro.

Y así voy concluyendo mi Historia, repleta de aventuras, misterios, drama, romance y comedia…Espero que hayan disfrutado una y cada una de mis palabras, y espero que mi libro se venda bien, al igual que mis otros ejemplares.

Mi manager me dijo que me consiguió otros trabajos, ella ya no será mi manager decidió umm dominar al mundo (eso es mentira! Naaaaadie lo sabe ¬.¬) sólo quiere darme independencia. Bueno entre los trabajos que tendré están en la revista Playgirl ( hmm que raro), otro teniendo mi propio programa "Shukaku y sus amigos" (por qué me suena tanto? espero que no sea un programa infantil pobres pequeños! ) y otro vendiendo figuritas de los personajes del reality show Naruto… A TRABAJAR!

Chicos y chicas, dejen sus preciados comentarios y… Ahhh, ls extrañaré mucho (creo que nosotrs también) Sabía que me amaban! (dijimos "creeeo") umm ¬.¬U … Nos vemos algún día! y recuerden, ummm…no se me ocurre que decir! TToTT (no te preocupes así te queremos) ¡Los amo! Aquí se despide el Gran Shukaku! Y ahoraa… solo puedo decirle..les A.. .aa adiozz

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>! Muchas gracias a toooodos los que leyeron, y en especial a los lectores comprometidos que leyeron desde el primeeer capitulo

SIP, fue muy gracioso hacer esta historia, aún no sé si será la última que publique de él, pero descuiden esta historia seguramente la recordaran…hmm o tal vez no, quién sabe! Estará en su corazooon … Chaitoo!


End file.
